Teenage Failure
by kayfanatik
Summary: There is a betrayer among the group....who could it be?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Teenage failure  
  
Summary: Jen is up on a roof pondering things.the only thing is-she's drunk. Will Dawson save her from herself?  
  
Pairing: Dawson/Jen mostly, some Pacey/Andie  
  
Author's Note: This is set sometime in their late junior/early senior year ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This one's for the money, baby!"  
  
Dawson Leery sighed as he watched Jen, who was drunk as usual, climb up the drainage pipe of Gram's house. Grams was out of town, though she should have known. Her house was just waiting to be violated by a few hundred drunk, horny teenagers, and the credit? Who else, but her blasphemous teenage grand fright.  
  
"Jen! Jen, get down from there, you'll fall and break your neck!" called Dawson. Dawson was one of the few who was still sober enough to notice that Jen was putting herself in direct danger.  
  
"What do you care, Leery?" slurred Jen as she balanced herself on one foot on the roof. "Whoa!" She put her arms out as if they would help her balance.  
  
Dawson leapt forward in involuntary instinct. If she fell.  
  
"What do you mean, what do I care? I care for you Jen! I care for you a lot! I don't want you getting hurt! You're my friend Jen, now get down here!"  
  
Jen laughed and she poured the rest of her drink over the other side of the roof. Dawson could hear yelling from the crowd on the other side, cheering Jen on as she put her foot down and raised the other. Dawson shook his head in disapproval and frustration. He thought back to the previous day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Dawson! Wait up, will you?"  
  
Dawson turned around. He groaned silently as the blonde hurried up to him. "Hey Jen, what's up?"  
  
Jen grinned. "Grams is going out of town tomorrow."  
  
"And?"  
  
Jen looked at Dawson incredulously. "And? And? I thought you would be thrilled that she's going out of town! That means that you and I can have the whole entire evening alone without Ms. Self Righteous around to bug us about abstinence and the Lord! Dawson.are you okay?"  
  
Dawson's eyesight shifted from Jen to another figure that was coming toward them. Ahh, beautiful. Brown hair, gorgeous, big, brown eyes staring at him. She was so perfect in everyway. The bright and beautiful and most importantly SINGLE Joey Potter waved at Dawson and Jen. Dawson called out: "Hey Potter, over here!"  
  
Jen looked at Dawson with hurt in her eyes. It wasn't like him to just ignore her like he was doing. She and Dawson had been going together for almost 6 months.was he trying to tell her something?  
  
"Right. Ok, um I'll talk to you later, Dawson." Jen said quickly as Joey strode over. Jen wasn't a fan of Ms. Potter. There was just something about her and Dawson that she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"All right, see you." Dawson replied.  
  
Joey looked confused. "What was that about? Leave right when the fun arrives?"  
  
Laughing, Dawson shook his head. "Oh, who knows, maybe she actually got herself a clue that I don't want to be around her anymore. I just wish she'd fall off her roof or something!"  
  
"Dawson! That's really mean." Joey said.  
  
Dawson did feel guilty about what he had just said. "Yeah, I know. I do like Jen, and I care for her, it's just that she and I aren't meant for each other, you know? I mean, Jen's beautiful, she's smart, she's fun.but..she's just not my type. I guess I need to tell her that."  
  
"Yeah, you really have to, don't you? Hey, we better get to class, we'll be late!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oops! I'm so sorry, Pace!"  
  
Pacey had lived through an almost perfect day-until the end of lunch. He was talking with Andie and all of a sudden, someone had backed into him with a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"Damnit, Jen! You just had to get my new shirt!" Pacey growled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry."  
  
Pacey grinned. "Oh my god, hey, doesn't the stain look like Dawson's head?"  
  
Jen and Andie laughed and agreed.  
  
"What's up, guys? Why the laughter? It is school, you know, it's not supposed to be this fun." It was Jack. He had the most confused look on his face which made the group laugh even harder.  
  
"Jack, look at Pacey's cake stain." Giggled Jen.  
  
Jack glanced at it, paused and opened his mouth in frustration, then realization.  
  
"Hey, it vaguely reminds me of Dawson!"  
  
If you stood outside of the cafeteria, you would have thought a bomb went off. The group was now on the floor, rolling with laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was so funny, Dawson! I spilled cake on Pacey accidentally, and it looked like you!" Jen cried, still sniffling from the tears of laughter.  
  
Jen and Dawson had always walked home from school together. Dawson had tried to come up with a nice way to put Jen down all day. Now was his chance to do it.  
  
"Oh, so now you think I look funny, do you? You like to make fun of me?" he spat.  
  
Jen looked appalled. "Oh no, Dawson, not at all, that's not what I was implying."  
  
"Oh sure, laugh at Dawson behind his back because it makes you feel good, that's exactly what you are implying! Laugh at him because he's a loser!"  
  
Jen was almost in tears now. This was not the reaction she had envisioned.  
  
"Dawson, now, be reasonable!"  
  
"Be reasonable? No! Well I'll tell you this Jen, I may be a loser, but at least I'm not a perverted drunk slut!"  
  
Dawson immediately regretted saying it. He regretted feigning his anger. He regretted making Jen cry. He really felt sorry when Jen just walked away from him, in tears and into her house without saying a word. He was expecting an arguments, shouts, even a slap, but for Jen to just walk away from a confrontation?  
  
"I'm sorry, Jen." Dawson whispered as he watched her cry through her window. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dawson shuddered at those harsh words he said so cruelly to Jen the day before. Dawson slowly started to climb the drainage pipe to not only save Jen from a broken neck, but from humiliation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey, up next: another flashback of grams giving jen warnings and consequences and will Dawson get jen off the roof safely? 


	2. Sleeping beauties and Wake up calls

A/N: hey, * means that it's Jack having a flashback and ~ means that he's back in the original flash back. R/R!!!  
  
Jen wobbled more violently as Dawson leveled himself on the roof. There was no going back down, he needed to stay up with her as much as possible, she wasn't going to go down alone.  
  
"Jen, why don't you give me your hand and we both get off of this roof?"  
  
Jen shook her head. "Nope, I like it up here! No one to tell me what to do! They can't get me up here! I'm on top of the world, Dawson." She slurred.  
  
Dawson sighed with frustration. Well, he couldn't force her down. He tried to think of trying to get her down safely. Instead, he thought back to earlier today and how much he hated it.  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dawson! Get up! Get up!"  
  
Ugh, it was seven in the morning, it was a Saturday! Who was telling him to get up?  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dawson mumbled, his face in his pillow.  
  
"Dawson! Get up now!"  
  
Dawson felt something ice cold wash over him. He flipped over and was greeted by a face full of water.  
  
"What the hell?!" he sputtered.  
  
Pacey stood there smirking, quite proud of himself. Putting the glass that once contained water down, he plopped himself down on Dawson's wet bed.  
  
"Dawson, you are impossible to wake up, you know that?" Pacey complained.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pace?" Dawson asked, wiping his face off with his comforter.  
  
Pacey looked shocked. "Dawson, today is Jen's party, remember? Grams is out. Well, not yet, but she asked us to baby-sit the house for her, remember?"  
  
Dawson groaned. He completely forgot about Gram's house sitting. That meant he would have to see Jen that day, for the entire day.  
  
"This is bad, Pacey, really really bad. I can't face Jen! I was horrible to her last night; I don't what came over me!"  
  
Pacey was confused. "What do you mean, you can't face Jen? What, did you break up with her?" Dawson nodded his head bleakly.  
  
Pacey groaned and said, "Dawson! Why did you have to do it right before the party? Now there is going to be hell between you two! You know Jen! She could seriously conflict damage on you or herself! What did you say?"  
  
Dawson shuddered and thought back: "At least I'm not a perverted drunk slut!"  
  
"Uh, just that she and I weren't made for each other. That's all really." Dawson lied.  
  
Pacey knew that he was lying. "Really man, what did you say to her?"  
  
"I called her a slut."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two.  
  
Pacey whistled. "Man, that is pretty harsh, there, Leery. There is going to be hell to pay tonight, you watch yourself! At least Jack will be there with us tonight. He'll be able to take care of Jen."  
  
~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jen, Jen, wake up!"  
  
"Go to hell, Dawson! Get out of my life!" Jen called out in amidst her dreams.  
  
Jack sighed with defeat. There was no way he'd win the sleep battle, especially if Jen had cried the whole night away. Jack was furious with Dawson for hurting Jen like he did. Jack remembered Jen's face when she walked through Gram's door..:  
  
* "Jack? Jack!"  
  
Jack spun around in his easy chair. It sounded like Jen, but she didn't sound normal.  
  
"Jen? I'm up in you room!"  
  
Jen crashed through the door and fell upon her bed. "Jack, what's wrong with me?" she sputtered, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Jack was taken aback. What did she mean, what was wrong with her? She was perfect! "Uh, maybe the fact that you think there is something wrong with you, when there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Jen, what makes you ask this question?"  
  
Jen looked up at Jack; he could see an unusual sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Jack, am I a perverted drunk slut?" Jen asked, Jack now knew that the sparkle was a tear forming in her eye as she let it trickle down her cheek.  
  
"What? Of course not, Jen!" Jack exclaimed. He gently laid down on the bed next to her. He touched her shoulder with care. "Jen," he whispered, "Why do you think you are? Who made that idea cross your mind?"  
  
"That's not the point, Jack, the point is that I was and now it's coming back to haunt me! Once a slut, always a slut, I have that name forever! I will never grow out of the brand because people in New York and in Capeside, no matter how far away I move, will always remember me as the girl who got drunk all the time and screwed everyone. I'm the girl who couldn't save her friend because I was drunk. I'm the girl who messes things up, like my relationships. Jack, Dawson broke up with me."  
  
Jack gaped at her. Dawson couldn't have been the one to put all those ideas in her head, was he?  
  
"Jen, did Dawson call you that?"  
  
Jen didn't answer him, but her silence didn't do any good. Her silence was screaming "YES YES YES!!"  
  
"That low life bastard!" he growled.  
  
"Jack, just calm down, ok? He's right! I am what he says I am, I know how he feels about me! But the funny thing is, do you want to know the funny thing, Jack?" she gasped. Jack had never seen Jen so hurt before, but he nodded anyway.  
  
She paused. "I still love him."  
  
And she broke down as Jack embraced her gently.  
  
~  
  
Jack shuddered at his thoughts. Jen was always so sardonic and cynical about love, she was never sappy, ever. She was so hurt; he didn't know how to face Dawson, and not to mention the fact that he had to spend the day with Dawson and Jen together.  
  
"Jen, hon, you have to get up." Jack pleaded with the semi-conscious Jen.  
  
Jen opened her dry tear caked eyes.  
  
"Morning glory," Jack smiled.  
  
Jen smiled and then groaned loudly. She just realized was waking up to a day with Dawson Leery. "Oh, god, please Jack, don't make me!" Jen moaned.  
  
Jack grinned. He ripped the covers off of her and pulled her legs off of the bed, along with the rest of her body.  
  
"JACK!" Jen screamed. "Ok, ok! I'm most definitely up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dawson, come on! We have to be there like, now!" Pacey called. Dawson was taking his time walking in Gram's large yard. He wanted to dilly dally a little longer; try to think of something useful, or kind to say to Jen when they saw each other.  
  
"Hello Jen, you look nice today..no, I can't say that. Uh, hi Jen, ready for a kick ass party? Kick ass? Am I nuts? Um, Hi Jen, hey, let's talk a bit. Yeah, I'll say that!" Dawson ran to catch up to Pacey as he tried to desperately think of something to talk about with Jen.  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok this chapter I didn't go back to the roof top because next chapter is all going to be on the roof top! Ok? r/r! 


	3. Did curiosity really kill the cat?

"Dawson, get down from here, it's dangerous. You wouldn't want to mess up that pretty boy face of yours now would you? We wouldn't want to have you fall off here and break your own neck on my expense."  
  
Dawson grimaced and sat on the ledge of the roof where Jen was sitting. He needed to think of something to say.  
  
"Jen, be reasonable, now. I'm safer up here than you are; I'm not the one who's drunk off my ass."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes. "If anyone's the most sober drunk, it's Jennifer Lindley. Every one knows that Leery."  
  
She dangled her feet over the sides. It was so incredibly tempting to her to throw the rest of her body off the roof. She couldn't stand being with Dawson and talking to him like he cared.  
  
"Dawson, really, now go away."  
  
Dawson shook his head. "No."  
  
Jen grew extremely angry at this. Why did Dawson always have to play the self righteous super hero all the time?  
  
"Why do you have to be like this?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
Dawson saw her tears and was confused. "Why do I have to be like what?"  
  
Jen stood up quickly from the ledge. "Why do you have to always come to my rescue? Dawson, you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want anything to do with me! Why do you still watch over me like I'm some toddler who's going to get into trouble every five seconds? You say you don't care for me, so why are you still here?"  
  
"I never said I didn't care for you, Jen!"  
  
"Bullshit. You know what Dawson? I have other friends besides you that can look after me. I have the best guy anyone could ever have, and it's certainly not you."  
  
Dawson felt a pang in his heart. Yes that did hurt a little that she didn't consider him the best guy anymore. Maybe she never considered him the best guy period.  
  
"Who, Jack?" Dawson spat.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, Jack is my best friend, Dawson. He is all I need in my life, I don't need anyone else, I don't need you....."  
  
"Whoa. YO! I heard my name, what the hell are you two doing up there?"  
  
Jack was standing twenty feet below them, with a bag of trash in his hands. Good old Jack, could always rely on him to do the dirty work.  
  
"Jack, I need you now!" Jen scrambled to her feet. She got up so fast, she almost lost her balance and she swayed dangerously on the ledge.  
  
"Jesus Jen, I'll be right there, Dawson, you keep her on the roof, you hear me? Don't you dare let her fall!"  
  
Jack sprinted to the drainage pipe and slowly made his way up to the flat of the roof. It seemed awfully high to Jack, and he didn't look down, for it gave him a slight case of vertigo.  
  
"Jen, come here, back where it's flat." Jack motioned to where he was standing.  
  
Jen glided and tripped over to Jack as he caught her in his open arms. She reeked of beer and smoke.  
  
"Jesus, Jennifer." He muttered. "Leery, how long has she been up here?"  
  
Dawson carefully got back on his feet. "About 10 minutes or so... she was walking on the roof like it was a balance beam."  
  
"I was having fun!" Jen slurred stupidly.  
  
Dawson grimaced. He hated seeing Jen so sloshed. It degraded her entirely.  
  
"Well, Jack, you have things under control?" Dawson asked. He really wanted to stay up there and try to help Jen down, but it was obvious that she didn't want him up there.  
  
"Go on, Leery, go down before you bust your precious ass. Don't need to stay up here with poor blubbering Jen. Go on, leave and say that I'm a drunken slut, that's what you're so good at saying!" Jen spat.  
  
Dawson winced; those words hit him at his core. Boy did they sting.  
  
"Be careful," Dawson said to Jack, who nodded. Jack was fuming at Dawson, but what could he say? He could not say much.  
  
Dawson declined from the rooftop to an inspecting Pacey.  
  
"So, what's all that?" Pacey asked, pointing to Jen and Jack.  
  
Dawson sighed. "Pace, just come with me, man." ~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Geez, she said that to you?" Pacey said, whistling.  
  
Dawson nodded solemnly.  
  
Pacey paused, thinking. "Well, it's not like you didn't deserve it though."  
  
Dawson's head shot up. "You think I deserved that? Then what she says is true?"  
  
He looked over to his brown haired friend who was looking other directions, just not at him.  
  
"Witter! I'm talking to you! You think I deserved that!"  
  
Pacey gazed at him. "Yeah, man, I really think you did. I mean, it's nothing personal-"  
  
"No, you know what? You're right, I did deserve that, and I'm an idiot who hurt a perfectly nice girl and I don't deserve to see the light of day!" Dawson yanked his chair back and left.  
  
"Dawson," Pacey called after him.  
  
"What's going on, sweetie?" it was Andie.  
  
Pacey's frown turned into a weak smile. "Oh McPhee, it's nothing big, I just told Dawson the truth."  
  
Andie smirked. "And that's unusual"  
  
Pacey thought silently for a while. "Well, McPhee, you don't know who we're dealing with. We are talking about Dawson Leery, the man who's a walking mystery."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawson paced Jen's room. He couldn't get the words out of his mind.  
  
~ "Go on, leave and say that I'm a drunken slut, that's what you're so good at saying!"  
  
"Dammit!" he cried out.  
  
He had run into Jen's drawer from not paying attention. Something dropped to the ground. It was Jen's journal.  
  
Dawson felt the edge of the book, his curiosity deepening..  
  
~~~~((~(~(~~~(~(~~  
  
A/N: ok, well, not the best chapter, had writer's block. I think I am going to make this story have a sad ending, because that is what I do best. Heheh. Review, even if you are going to flame me! 


	4. Confessions and revelations

Dawson's fingers ran across the opening of the dairy. He knew if he read Jen Lindley's diary, he would know everything about her, her secrets she harbored, he pains, her desires. It was tempting, very tempting to Dawson. Dawson carried the diary over to Jen's bed and slowly started to open it.  
  
"What am I doing? I can't do this!" He said and he threw the journal onto her floor with frustration. Without another word, Dawson took a deep breath and picked himself back up. Leaving Jen's room, he looked longingly back at the journal. He took a deep breath and left Jen's room and closed her door with a snap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Jen, I can tell Dawson that he's being an asshole and I can punch his face in, but that's not going to change anything. I can't be the one to talk to him heart to heart, Jen, you have to be the one to do that."  
  
Jen sighed. Even though she was still drunk, she felt sober enough to talk to Jack like a civilized person. He always brought out the best in her.  
  
"Yeah I know Jack. But I don't know how to confront him with my feelings, I thought he knew about how I feel about him. I can't convince him to love me. So why try?" she said, feeling defeated.  
  
Jack thought for a moment. Why try? Well that was a stupid question. Why try to get the love of your life? Why even bother to tell someone that you really love that you love them? Jack knew what it felt like to not tell anyone that he loved them. At one time, he loved Jen more than a best friend, but he never told her. And when he finally did, it was too late. He had already come out of the closet.  
  
"Jen, I'm telling you, you love Dawson? You fight for him, even if it seems like he doesn't and he can't love you back, he can ALWAYS love you back. At least tell him how you really feel. If you don't ever tell him, one of these days it might be too late to tell him how you feel. " Jack said with a touch of wisdom.  
  
Yes, Jack was right, Jen thought. She had to tell Dawson how she felt tonight. But first, she just had to get the hell down from the roof.  
  
"Jack, help me down from this blasted roof!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
Jack chuckled. "With pleasure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, did you get Jen off the roof, Dawson?"  
  
Dawson spun around from where he was standing outside of Jen's room. Joey was standing before him looking absolutely lovely.  
  
"Joe, uh, no, Jack is up with her right now. I'm sure he'll get her down quite safely."  
  
Joey looked around him, like she was looking for something. "Ok, well, what are you doing up here?"  
  
Dawson gulped. He really couldn't say that he was in Jen's room, snooping.  
  
"Well, I, uh," he stuttered.  
  
"Dawson Leery, why are you so mysterious?" Joey said seductively. She put her arms around Dawson's neck and her hips touched Dawson's leg. Dawson was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Joey! I don't think-"  
  
"You don't think what, Dawson Leery?" Joey breathed. And suddenly Dawson understood why Joey wasn't acting like the Joey Potter he knew.  
  
"Joey, you're drunk!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And the world's round!" she retorted.  
  
Dawson pulled away from her vise like grip. "I can't be like this with you for one, you're drunk and two, I just broke up with Jen!"  
  
Joey dropped the seductive act. Her eyes blazed fire. "I wasn't aware that you cared about Jen and your break up! Yesterday it seemed to me you really didn't care if jen toppled off a cliff or not, so why can you have the excuse of saying that you can't have fun with me because "you just broke up with Jen?"  
  
Dawson paused. She had a point, but she was wrong about not caring for Jen and her feelings.  
  
"Joey, I do care for Jen and her feelings-"  
  
Joey intervened, "Bullshit. I heard what you called her, everyone knows."  
  
Dawson stared Joey right in the eye. "What do you mean, everyone knows?"  
  
Joey sighed like it was a big favor she was doing for Dawson. She seemed slightly annoyed. "Well, hello, Dawson. It's not exactly been a guessing game with your relationship with Jen, I mean, there were bets right off the bat of who was going to break who's heart first. You never knew about them? Oh, that's sweet, I always thought that naivety was a sexy quality in a man."  
  
Joey started to get frisky again.  
  
"Whoa hold on, what do you mean bets? Who was betting? So this relationship between Jen and me was a big hoax to all of you?" Dawson asked incredulously.  
  
Joey grinned. "Oh yeah, I mean, think about it, Dawson the little man from a little town who is completely naïve and oblivious in every way. There is little miss Big Apple, who is a blubbering slut, and you know it Dawson. You know where she comes from, you know what she's done, you said it yourself. She is a drunken slut. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it."  
  
Dawson shook his head. "I was wrong to say that, she's not a drunken slut, she's my friend. There is something about her that I haven't noticed before. It's called being honest and being open. I like that." Dawson thought aloud.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and was somewhat disgusted. She shrugged again and pulled Dawson closer to her.  
  
"Dawson, you know you want me. Come on, just kiss me!" she wined.  
  
"No, I told you Joey, I'm not doing this! I do care about Jen and I don't want to make things worse by being with you right now! I need to find Jen and apologize to her for being a asshole!" With those words he pushed Joey away, ignoring her gasps.  
  
"Dawson Leery, you'll never be a real man! And Jen will always be stealing other people's true loves!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks. What did she mean by "true loves?"  
  
"True loves, what do you mean?"  
  
Joey brushed back her hair and sat herself down on top of the stairs. "Dawson," she whispered, "I love you. I have always loved you from the moment we met, from our first sleep over, to our first kiss. I loved you then, I love you now. And I always thought you loved me, too. Everything was almost perfect...then Jen came to Capeside, and stole you away from me." She confessed.  
  
Dawson was truly touched and he sat beside her. "Joey, we'll always be friends. Yes, I was in love with you, but in reality I knew we couldn't be anything more than friends because we have such a great friendship, Joey, think about it, we are like brother and sister. You are my soul mate! But as much as I hurt when I say this, it cannot nor will it ever work out between us. I love you Joey Potter, with all my heart, but-"  
  
"No, Dawson, I understand." Joey hushed him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Dawson put his hand on Joey's face, wiping the water from her cheeks. She smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh what a predicament we have gotten ourselves into!" she chuckled.  
  
Dawson also smiled. Yes, he was in a slight predicament. He had a beautiful and loving girl whom he had loved for his whole life loving him back. Why was he refusing her?  
  
"Oh my god!" Dawson realized something that made his heart pound.  
  
Joey was a bit startled at his sudden revelation.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just realized that I love-"  
  
"WHOA! Watch out you two!"  
  
Some one who was drunk bumped into them where they were sitting. The two were knocked into each other, in a very compromising position. Their lips were sort of forced upon each other's.  
  
"Oh my god!" cried a voice coming from Jen's room.  
  
Dawson and Joey practically jumped off each other at this voice.  
  
"Oh no," Joey said as she realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Oh my God," Dawson breathed as he also realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
There in the door way of Jen's room was a very bitter looking Jennifer Lindley.  
  
"I was right! You are an asshole!" she screamed.  
  
~~(~(~(~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey yeah, well I think this is going to be finished in another two chapters or so..i know, a lot has happened in this chapter, sadly though, I have a pretty good idea what I want to happen, and it involves a very tragic ending..(sniff) hahaha I am evil..REVIEW!!! 


	5. Author's NOTe

A/N: Hey guys, uh just wanted to ask all of you if you were still interested in this story. The past chapter that I have written, I only received two reviews.I usually receive at least four! If you want this story resolved, please either review the last chapter or respond to this author's note at me e-mail address: KAAJ22@aol.com!!! If I don't get at least 4 responses, I will have to take this story off the net and post it again later..  
  
I really want to finish it, so please respond!!!! 


	6. Dawson love JenJen love Dawsonhappily ev...

A/N: Hey I just want to thank all of you who reviewed me.I was getting a little desperate!!! I'm sure you all know how that is. I'm glad that you guys reviewed because I wanted to finish this story!! Now please, unless you want to give me an anxiety attack, REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawson and Joey stood there in shock.  
  
"I knew it, I just knew you are asshole! God, why did I have to be so naïve and stupid to fall in love with you, when here you are, kissing who I should have known, the all American Girl! Jesus, why didn't I just freaking listen to my instincts and stay the hell away from you?"  
  
Dawson stepped forward, his eyes pleading. "Jen, it's not what you think, we didn't-"  
  
"Shut up Dawson, you're not my boyfriend anymore, so I don't know why I even care."  
  
She started to walk past Joey and Dawson, heading for the steps.  
  
"Now Jen, wait a minute. You have to listen to me-"  
  
"NO, I don't have to listen to you! There's nothing to listen to, there's nothing to explain, I saw what I saw, hands down. You have loved Joey for all your life, and why shouldn't you? I mean, really, look at her! She's perfect! She's perfect for YOU Dawson! Now get out of my way!"  
  
Dawson grabbed Jen by her arm. "Now you will listen to me Jen, damn it! What I have to say is important! I will not let you go, no matter how much you scream and yell and struggle because I need you to hear me out!"  
  
Jen fell limp onto the floor. She was too exhausted from struggling with Dawson. She had no choice but to hear him. "Speak," she said coldly.  
  
"Joey, will you excuse us?" Joey nodded and walked silently down the stairs, back to the party below.  
  
Dawson sat next to Jen, sighing. "Jen, Jen. What have I gotten us into? I first want to start out with an apology. I was a jerk yesterday. I didn't mean to call you those things, they just slipped out."  
  
Jen's eyes began to water. She looked Dawson in the eye. "Why did you feel the need to call me those things in the first place, Dawson? We were getting along just fine, and then out of no where, you start calling me names. I don't understand what went wrong." He sighed and continued. "Jen, I didn't know how to break up with you. I thought that you were a city girl, I was a naïve little boy from a little town, I mean, you could handle the name calling since you came from New York, I mean, you must have heard it everyday! But I was wrong. You couldn't handle it, because you really were and still are hurt. I am deeply sorry for that. The reasons that I wanted to break up with you are silly and superficial."  
  
"Tell me anyway."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be with someone that was always talked about in a crude manner. I didn't like the guys asking me if I've had sex with you yet, they thought you were easy, even when I told them that you weren't. I'd get suspicious when ever you talked to another guy because something told me that you were secretly sleeping with him because you haven't slept with me yet. I wasn't giving you any satisfaction, so why didn't you just go out and get your own? That was a hard question."  
  
"Dawson, you know that I told you that you could wait as long as you wanted. I was in no rush to have sex again and I wanted it to be the right time for not only me, but for you as well."  
  
Dawson nodded. "I know, I know, but me being the stupid idiot that I am, gave in to my suspicions and I freaked. I need you to know right now, Jen, that it was the biggest mistake of my life!"  
  
Jen was confused. "What was the biggest mistake of your life?"  
  
"Letting go of you! Jen, I love you with all my heart, and talking to Joey, I realized that! I don't love her the way I love you, Jen!" He sputtered.  
  
Jen couldn't say anything. She was speechless. "Um. Okay." She said.  
  
They both laughed at each other's stupidity.  
  
"Dawson, I just have another question," Jen asked as they both calmed down, "what were you and Joey doing if you weren't kissing?"  
  
"Long story. Basically some drunk dude ran into us and our heads slammed together."  
  
Jen chuckled. "God, I am an idiot."  
  
"Oh, but I love your idiocy!" Dawson smiled. Jen smiled back, she felt like she was in a dream. This was her dream come true, she and Dawson were in love with each other.  
  
"Dawson Leery, I love you." she whispered.  
  
The music and the voices down stairs suddenly disappeared. The two were in their own little fantasy world, it was revolving slowly. Jen leaned in and touched Dawson's lips with her own. He responded and pressed harder on her lips. She gently slipped her hands around his neck.  
  
"I love you, Jen Lindley."  
  
All of a sudden-  
  
"Whoa, coming through again!" It was the same drunk dude coming down the stairs. Everything happened in a flash.  
  
The guy slammed his body against Jen's and fell onto her lap. He smiled up at her dreamily. Suddenly his body began to slip out of her grasp, so he reached up and grabbed her by her neck. Jen was suffocating!  
  
"Get off of her, you bastard!" Dawson yelled as he tried to pry the boy's hands off of her neck.  
  
The guy let go and grabbed Jen by her hair. But, gravity being as it is, made the boy topple down the steps..and took the frightened Jen Lindley with him.  
  
"Jen! Oh God!" Dawson cried.  
  
Jen landed on her back with a sickening thud. Dawson swore he heard something snap. It scared the life out of him. Jen just lay there motionless.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, ok, a little dramatic. But that' s the way it has to be. Please review! And give me some advice on whether or not I should have Jen live or die.. 


	7. Conspiracy

Dawson paced back and forth, impatience was overruling him. What was taking the doctors so long in the emergency room?  
  
"Dawson, will you just sit down and relax a minute? You've been pacing this waiting room about a thousand times!" Joey said.  
  
Dawson looked at her harshly. How could he sit down and relax at a moment like this? Jen was in the emergency room; she may be dying, he couldn't just relax.  
  
"God, no, I'm not going to relax! I can't relax, I just want the doctors to come out and give us a clue about how Jen is doing!" he stated.  
  
Joey stood up and put her arms around him. "Dawson, she'll be okay. You know how strong Jen is, she'll be fine."  
  
Dawson shook Joey off from his arm and kept pacing. Looking hurt, Joey sat back down in her chair beside Jack. Dawson peered over at him. Jack looked terrible, tonight was not his night. Jen had put herself in danger once that night and Jack thought she would be okay after the roof incident. He went back to the party, not suspecting anything like this was going to happen.  
  
"God, this is all my fault!" Jack murmured.  
  
"How is this your fault, jack?" Joey asked.  
  
"I should have said no to the alcohol, I should have kicked the people who brought the beer out of the house. If I had, this would not have happened to Jen." He replied.  
  
"Jack, no one asked you to be our guardian, least of all Jen." Dawson told him. Jack glared at Dawson.  
  
"You're right, it's not just my fault, Joey. It's mostly Dawson's fault!" Jack spat.  
  
Dawson spun around in anger. "What did you say?"  
  
Jack stood up and strode over to where Dawson was standing. "I said that you are the cause of Jen's fall! She would have never fallen if she didn't love you! she would have never have fallen if she didn't react to you and Joey being together on the steps!"  
  
Dawson pushed his face in toward Jack, but was held back by Pacey, who had shown up in the middle of no where.  
  
"Guys, this is not anyone's fault but the drunk dude! Remember how Jen fell? Remember how that guy pulled her down by her neck? I don't think it was any of you all, so quit fighting! This is neither of you guys' fault!" he stated flatly.  
  
Jack and Dawson glared at each other hatefully, but eventually backed away from each other and sat down. Suddenly a white coated, solemn faced doctor stepped in to the room. He had a flushed face with round glasses. He was slightly balding, only white hair surrounded his hairy ears. The name tag on his left lapel read Dr. Dieblar.  
  
Everyone stood up at once.  
  
"Doctor, is she ok? Is Jen alright?" Dawson asked frantically.  
  
The doctor held up his hand with authority. "Slow down, son. Now your friend has suffered severe trauma to her head, tests say that she has some slight brain swelling. Jennifer is suffering some broken ribs and a broken pelvis. She's stabilized, but that doesn't mean that she is out of the woods. She's had a rough fall, so I must demand that you not see her until the morning." The doctor said, predicting Jack's question.  
  
"Will she be okay, though?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
"Well, she should have a nice recovery if all goes according to plan. She'll have trouble breathing and eating and speaking because of the broken ribs. She will be confined to bed rest for months, then she will have to use a wheel chair for a couple also because of her pelvis. Jen's swelling of the brain should go down in about a week because it's not that extensive. She will suffer and be in a tremendous amount of pain, but the recovery is not impossible. If that girl has will power, she will get through this quite well." The doctor smiled bleakly. His beady little eyes glanced around the room quickly. "It looks like that she has a lot of supportive and loving friends to guide her through this tough time."  
  
The troop nodded silently. Dr. Dieblar looked at his watch. "Ok, if you have any questions, please come to the front desk and the secretaries should be able to answer them. I have to go." With that, the doctor hurried out the door without another glance back.  
  
Jack sighed. How could such a night that was supposed to be the party of the year of 1999 end so horribly? He was so afraid to know how Jen really felt about this, he knew she would want to die if she couldn't be walking around, having fun on her own. Now she couldn't even laugh without enduring excruciating pain. Jack stole a glance at Dawson, but Dawson wasn't looking like he was thinking about Jen. Dawson was staring at Joey in an odd odd way.  
  
Dawson was staring at Joey because he thought he saw her face fall when the doctor said that Jen was to recover. She looked disappointed almost. It didn't even occur to Dawson that Joey really cared for Jen, in fact, Dawson wondered why she was even there at the hospital with them. Joey had always despised Jen. Dawson thought it over a little bit, but then shrugged it off. Joey was such a good person, she probably just came along to see how Jen was doing. No matter who it was, Joey didn't hate a person as much as to wish them any harm.  
  
"Dawson, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Joey whispered.  
  
Dawson nodded. Joey slipped out of the waiting room swiftly. She walked down the hall and walked past the sign that said RESTROOMS. She didn't stop walking until she found the exit of the emergency room. When she was finally outside, a figure standing in the dark came into the light . It was the drunk boy that pulled Jen down the stairs.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what took you so long?" the panickstricken boy asked. Joey ignored the question.  
  
"You didn't do a very good job in getting rid of her, you idiot." she spat.  
  
The boy swore under his breath. "But you are still gonna pay me, right? I mean, Joey, I need that money."  
  
Joey smacked him. "Don't you ever say my name out loud. We don't know each other, remember? And if the police come running to you, my name stays out of your mouth. Yes I will still pay you, but I should never have sent a man to do a woman's job" she said threateningly  
  
Joey threw about five hundred dollars into the boy's expecting palms. The boy counted it and fled.  
  
. "I'll have to get rid of the slut myself," she said watching the boy run from her icy glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, Jen was originally going to die, but I just couldn't be that cruel as to kill her...........yet. this plot twister about Joey was suggested to me, so I thought that I'd try it out. I love Joey, it's just that she's never been evil. Well, now she is..hahaha. You guys like the twister? REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
